In general, this invention relates to a device for transferring containers from one station to another. More particularly, this invention relates to a takeout tong head for transferring glassware articles from the final molding station of a glassware forming machine to a cooling station.
Typical takeout tong heads are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,277,828, 3,549,191 and 4,185,985. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,277,828 and 3,549,191, a single piston and cylinder mechanism is utilized to operate a plurality of individual scissor tong assemblies. In devices of this type, each tong head assembly is simultaneously actuated by a single piston and cylinder mechanism. One of the inherent problems of devices of this type is that in the event that one of the tong assemblies does not engage a piece of glassware properly, the tongs associated with that tong assembly will not completely close preventing the piston from being completely depressed. The result of this is that the other tong assembly will not operate properly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,985 the takeout tong head assembly has a piston and cylinder mechanism associated with each one of the scissor tong assemblies. However, in the event of wear, it is a relatively complicated procedure to replace any of the various individual mechanisms of the device.